AATC Chronicles: Life Of A Rockstar
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: When new girl Ally transfers to Thomas Edison Elementary, she is given the one opportunity she needs to finally have her family reunited... for better or worse. But how do the Chipmunks lend to this family reunion? And how will they all take it?
1. Chapter 1: Down To Earth

It was another morning for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, who had just been dropped off at Thomas Edison Elementary School. However, for another little chipmunk new to the school, it was the worst possible day of her life. She had just been abandoned by her foster parents, who left her like the Chipettes and Chipmunks' parents left them. She went into the school building in a very depressed mood.

This very depressed Ally got Jeanette's attention. She cautiously walked over, not trying to tumble herself over due to everyone continuing to enter the building.

"Hi," she greeted. "I've never seen you around here before."

Ally turned up to see the chipmunk next to her. "Yeah," she managed to say with a smile. "I'm new here. I was hoping somebody could show me around."

"Well, I can help you with that... Oh, gosh, where are my manners? I'm Jeanette!"

"I'm Ally." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jeanette."

"Same here, Ally. So, you want me to show you around?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I mean, I'm sure you're very busy, and I don't want to distract you."

Jeanette smiled. "No, really. It's okay. I don't mind giving you a tour... Hold on a second." She rushed over to her sisters and the Chipmunks excitedly. "Guys, there's a new chipmunk here who needs to be shown around. Maybe we could all give her a tour together."

"Sounds like fun!" Eleanor and Theodore shouted simultaneously.

"Awesome!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Of course we could!" Simon agreed.

"Maybe I can get a date out of her," Alvin mumbled to himself.

Simon sighed. "Why must you act like such a flirt?"

"I can't help it, Simon. I'm too handsome!"

"Ever looked in a mirror, Alvin? I've met skunks better-looking than you."

"Boys!" Jeanette interrupted. "Please, just cut it out for Ally's sake."

Alvin smirked. "So, that's her name, huh?"

Jeanette rushed back over to Ally, the rest of the group following behind. "Sorry about that. Anyways, these are my sisters Brittany and Eleanor, and behind me are Alvin, Simon and Theodore, respectively."

There was a look of confusion on Ally's face. "Why are they staring?" she asked.

Eleanor giggled. "I think they're love-struck," she answered.

"Oh, they can't _possibly_ be looking at _me_ like that. I mean, I'm not pretty, I don't look anywhere near as nice as you girls do, and I'm just not the kind of 'girlfriend' they'd want."

"Don't say that," Brittany pleaded. "You're much prettier than I am. Heck, you're probably one of the best-dressed people I know besides my sisters. And apparently, three boys are waiting on you hand and foot and just aching to be your brand new boyfriend."

It took a while for Ally to take all of the information in, and she still didn't quite understand what made her so special to the boys.

"Who says you're not any of those things, anyway?" Brittany asked.

Ally gulped. "My parents," she simply replied. "They always tell me I'm no good, and after a while, I guess I just started to believe them."

Jeanette hugged her. "Everything's gonna be okay," she said. "We'll never leave your side."

"Thanks a lot, you guys. You're the best."

* * *

School had ended and rain began to pour outside as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in the auditorium for another after-school practice. In only a week and three days was the annual Thomas Edison Elementary Talent Show, and they were deciding what song they were going to sing together for their audition. The finals of the talent show this year also fell on Ally (unbeknownest to the six of them) and the Chipmunks' birthdays. They were all going to be ten years old.

"We need a new edge, something a little... unexpected," Alvin said. "What about 'Beat It'?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure because that worked _so_ well when we did it the last time!" she yelled sarcastically. "That was the worst version of that song we ever did!"

Alvin growled. "Well, do _you _have a better idea, princess?"

"Yeah," Brittany sharply responded. "It's called 'I Hate This Part'."

"More like 'I Hate That SONG'! How about 'Crocodile Rock'?"

"Been there, done that, got my heart broken over that song."

"How about, like my brother said, 'There Isn't Anything Wrong With the Radio'?" Alvin chuckled a little.

Simon blushed a little. "That song was supposed to be private!"

"Well, the whole world knows about it, little bro."

"I ought to shave your fur off."

Eleanor could faintly hear something in the distance. "Is that a piano?" she asked.

Curious, the other five chipmunks also stopped to hear the music.

"You're right, Eleanor!" Jeanette exclaimed. "But who's playing it if none of us are?"

Suddenly, Alvin looked over at the school piano to see Ally playing it. She began to sing:

**_Oh, oh, ooh, oh_**

The six chipmunks quietly walked over and stood next to her. Ally noticed them, pretending the tears weren't coming out of her eyes, and she continued:  
**_  
I never thought that it'd be easy  
'Cause we're both so distant now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how No one has a solid answer  
We're just walking in the dark  
And you can see the look on my face  
It just tears me apart_**

Alvin put his hand on Ally's shoulder as he and Theodore took over for a bit:

**_So we fight through the hurt  
And we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry_**

**_And we live, and we learn  
And we try, and try, and try, and try_**

The seven chipmunks sang the chorus in unison, each thinking about their parents as tears rolled down each of their eyes.

**_So it's up to you  
And it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth_**

**_Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth_**

As surprising as it seemed, only two of the seven chipmunks knew the entire second verse, but only one of them had enough courage to sing it without crying.

"Come on, Simon," Alvin said. "I don't think she can sing it."

Simon sighed. "Alright." He took a huge breath before starting the second verse:

**_Momma, you were always somewhere  
And Daddy, I live out of town  
So, tell me, how could I ever be normal somehow?_**

**_You tell me this is for the best  
So, tell me, why am I in tears?  
Oh, whoa  
So far away ad now I just need you here_**

Brittany and her sisters quickly took over, noticing Simon was on the verge of breaking down.

**_So we fight through the hurt  
And we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry_**

**_And we live, and we learn  
And we try, and try, and try, and try_**

The seven of them rejoined for the chorus:

**_So it's up to you  
And it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth_**

**_Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth  
Back down to Earth, back down to Earth_**

"Simon, keep going," Brittany urged. "I don't think we've got enough voice to do it right now."

As if he had sung through the song millions of times before - and he really had gone through it just about that many times, just without his brothers - he continued:

**_Never felt so far away  
From where we used to be  
Now, we're standing  
And where do we go?_**

**_When there's no road  
To get to your heart  
Let's start over again!_**

The remaining six chipmunks repeated the chorus as Simon sang extra parts:

**_So it's up to you  
And it's up to me  
That we meet in the middle  
On our way back down to Earth  
Down to Earth, down to Earth  
On our way back down to Earth_**

Ally played as Simon sang the last few lines of the song:

**_I never thought that it'd be easy  
'Cause we're both so distant now  
And the walls were closing in on us  
And we're wondering how..._**

"I miss Mom," Theodore said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Simon, shedding a few tears himself, hugged Theodore. "I miss her, too."

Dave then suddenly walked into the auditorium. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Alvin responded, trying to wipe away as many tears as possible. "The song we just sang kind of... well, made us think about our..." He gulped loudly.

"Our parents," Ally said, finishing Alvin's sentence.

"Who is this, fellas?" Dave asked, pointing to Ally.

"She's a friend," the Chipettes replied.

"A friend who you guys might want to stay the night?"

There was an awkward smile from Alvin. "How did you know?"

Dave laughed. "Just a lucky guess."

Ally suddenly gasped. "I just recorded us singing that song!"

"May I see it?"

"Of course you can!" She gave the recorder to dave and let him listen to a sample. "Simon, did you do a solo?"

Simon gupled. "Yeah, that was me," he answered nervously.

"That's just what we need for your first official album!" Dave shouted excitedly.

All seven of them chorused in laughter and cheering.

"Um, Ally..." Brittany began, "there's something the girls and I were talking about during school... How would you like to be the newest member of the Chipettes?"

"_Me?_" Ally asked excitedly. "You want _me_ to be the newest Chipette?"

"Well, sure," Jeanette answered. "You have a great voice, and besides, just the three of us wouldn't really be flexible with sound dynamic, anyway."

Ally rushed over and hugged the Chipettes. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. "This is the best day of my life!"

Dave smiled. "That's very sweet of you, girls, but come on. We need to get home. It's going to be a long day tomorrow since you guys are on school vacation for the next few days."

The seven of them cheered. "AWESOME!"

"Now, come on, guys. We have to get going. I have dinner in the oven."


	2. Chapter 2: Achy Breaky Heart

"So," Alvin said as Ally loaded everything she owned into the trunk of Dave's Cadillac Escalade, "what do you like to do for fun?"

Ally sighed. "Well, I'm not a big sports person," she answered, "playing them or otherwise." She saw Alvin make a strange face at her. "You must think I'm boring, right?"

"No," he replied, wrapping his arm around Ally's neck. "You're still pretty cool to me... So, what _do_ you like to do?"

"I also love to read... and cook... and play video games." She smiled.

Simon looked at her in amazement. "You really like doing all that?"

"Of course! Who doesn't love to read?"

"Alvin," Simon dryly replied.

She frowned. "Well, who doesn't love to cook?"

Theodore sighed as they . "Alvin... again."

Ally's frown deepened. "Please tell me he likes video games."

"Now, that he loves," Simon said, rolling his eyes. "He plays them non-stop at the house, and it annoys the heck out of me!"

Theodore gasped. "They're playing 'Achy Breaky Heart'!" he shouted.

"Sing-along!" the Chipettes shouted.

Brittany squealed. "I _love_ this song! Simon, could you sing this for us?" The girls chimed in as Brittany asked: "_PLEASE?_"

"W-what about me?" Alvin asked. "Don't you guys want to hear _me_ sing?"

"Oh, please!" Jeanette said. "Like your voice compares!"

Simon began singing:

_**You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone  
And you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone**_

"My, his voice is dreamy," Jeanette whispered to Brittany.

"It is, isn't it?" Brittany asked in reply.

_**You can tell my arms to go back to the farm  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more**_

_**But don't tell my heart  
My achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart  
My achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man**_

"Gosh, Simon," Ally said, "that was GREAT!"

Alvin sneered at his brother. "Well, two can play at this game, Mister Smarty-Pants!" he shouted before he sang the second verse:

**_Or you can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
You can tell your dog to bite my leg  
Or tell your brother Cliff, whose fist can tear my lip  
He never really liked me anyway_**

Brittany covered Alvin's mouth, and Simon continued:

**_Or tell your Aunt Louise, tell anyone you please  
Myself already knows I'm not okay  
Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
It might be walking out on me today_**

**_But don't tell my heart  
My achy breaky heart  
I just don't think he'd understand  
And if you tell my heart  
My achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man_**

**_Ooh, ooh_**

The seven chipmunks joined in for the next chorus:

_**Don't tell my heart**_  
_**My achy breaky heart**_  
_**I just don't think he'd understand**_  
_**And if you tell my heart**_  
_**My achy breaky heart**_  
_**He might blow up and kill this man**_

"Alright, fellas," Dave said from the driver's seat, talking to Alvin and Simon. "That's enough."

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Alvin and Simon from belting out the last chorus as Dave turned the radio off:

_**Don't tell my heart**_  
_**My achy breaky heart**_  
_**I just don't think he'd understand**_  
_**And if you tell my heart**_  
_**My achy breaky heart**_  
_**He might blow up and kill this man**_

"Boys!" Dave shouted. "Cut it out or you're both getting grounded!"

Simon and Alvin both sighed in defeat. "Yes, Dave."

Ally giggled. "Why were you guys fighting over the song? You guys were both great!"

"Thanks," Alvin and Simon replied in unison.

"She's mine!" Alvin yelled as he angrily made his way over to Simon.

"Not a chance!" Simon replied.

"You'll see, dear brother... she'll come to me."

Simon rolled his eyes. "In your dreams."

Alvin growled. "You'll see..."


	3. Chapter 3: Girls Of Rock N' Roll

By 7:30 PM that night, Ally had just about settled herself into the Chipmunks' home. She was marking a date on the boys' calendar with a smiley face.

"What's the marked date for?" Simon asked, scaring the heck out of Ally and making her tumble off of one of their nightstands and onto Alvin's bed.

Simon rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," Ally replied, brushing herself off. "Well, to answer your question, Simon, it's the date of which the finals for the talent show fall on... I've also heard from Brittany that this certain April the 14 means something to you and your brothers."

A small sigh came out of Simon's mouth. "You'd be right, but if I say anything about it, Alvin will kill me."

"Come on, Simon. You can tell me."

Simon shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, as long as you don't freak out or anything."

"I promise I won't."

"Well, our birthdays are on Friday."

Ally gasped. "Oh my gosh! Mine is, too! How cool is that?"

Simon slapped his forehead. "I told you not to freak out... I knew I shouldn't have- Wait, what?"

"My birthday is April 14th as well! Isn't that cool?"

"I must admit: that _is_ a pretty big coincidence... And I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, I swear I've seen you before."

"Same here, actually... You have a British accent like my mother."

"And yours with mine... Weird."

"Yeah..." He leaned back onto his bed. "I just can't shake the fact that I've seen you before..." He sawa tear roll down Ally's cheek. "Am I scaring you?"

"No, you're just... reminding me about my foster parents leaving me..."

Simon sat back up and wrapped his arms around Ally. "It's okay," he said, looking at a small bruise on the back of her hand. "Did they hurt you?"

Ally nodded, putting her face into her hands.

"I had no idea..."

"No one does. No one ever really cared..."

Simon hugged her. "I care."

Ally smiled. "You have no idea how good you're making me feel right now."

He let go of her, smiling back and holding her hand. "Glad I could help."

* * *

It was finally the day of the talent show try-outs, and the seven chipmunks were backstage, preparing for their first song.

"Are you guys ready?" Alvin asked his brothers.

Simon and Theodore gave a thumbs-up each to their brother.

"Ready, girls?" Brittany asked.

"Totally!" the rest of the girls replied.

"Ally, I want you to be lead."

"Really?" Ally asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You deserve it."

Ally made her way to the front of the group. "Hi there," she began, "this is our group, and we hope you guys will like what we've got." She took a deep breath. "Hit it!"

The music began, and after the first few seconds, she began, with the Chipettes as her backup vocalists:

**_Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio's blastin' all the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight_**

**_You're living in a man's world  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they're trying to sell us, no_**

**_'Cause we're the girls of rock n' roll (Ooh-ooh)  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll  
(Ro-o-o-ock n' roll-roll-roll-roll-ah)_**

Ally winked at the Chipmunks as they slowly made their way to their mics, Alvin being the lead. They continued on with the second verse:

_**Oh-whoa, yeah**_

_**The curtain's up, and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock and roll band, yeah**_

_**What we have is what we will be givin'  
Headed for the top (don't you know)  
We'll never stop believing now**_

_**'Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(Ro-o-o-ock n' ro-o-oll)**_

The girls stood on stage, arms folded and smiling as the began the bridge:

**_We are the girls  
We are the girls  
We are the girls of rock n' roll_**

The boys did the same and continued the bridge:

**_We are the boys  
We are the boys  
We are the boys of rock n' roll_**

After a short instrumental, the boys came back in:

**_'Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(Simon: Oh, ohh-oh-oh)_**

**_Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll  
(Brittany: Better be believin' that we are)_**

**_Yeah, we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(Theodore: Ro-o-ock n' ro-o-o-oll)_**

**_Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll  
(Jeanette: Rock n' rock n' roll)_**

**_Yeah, we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(Alvin: Rock n' roll!)_**

**_Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll  
(Eleanor: Rock n' rock n' ro-o-o-oll)_**

**_Yeah, we're the boys of rock n' roll  
(Ally: Gonna rock n' roll n' rock n' rock n' roll)  
Yeah, we're the girls of rock n' roll  
(Ally: Gonna rock n' ro-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-ooh-oll-ah)_**

A huge applause rang out the auditorium.

"You kids are in," Principal Talbot congratulated.

The next thing out of the seven chipmunks' mouths was a unified "YES!", and they knew that every single day that week (starting the next day, which was Tuesday), they had to work harder and earn their way to the top.

However, an underlying problem would soon arise.


	4. Chapter 4: Livin' On A Prayer

"Simon!" Ally called out the next morning. "Theodore and Eleanor can't sing!"

He immediately bolted to the Chipettes' room, where Eleanor was trying (but failing) to sing a scale.

"Looks like we're doing a male-centered song today," Alvin said, "but which one?"

Ally snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Boys, you'll sing with me. Girls, sing back-up. We'll make it through."

"I'll have to send them to a babysitter," Dave admitted. "Alright, you guys head oof to school while I drop them off with a babysitter.

While the remaining five chipmunks made their way to school, Dave dropped Theodore and Eleanor off at a house only a mile away at the edge of town - the home of an "old friend" of the Chipmunks.

"Dave!" Vinny called out from her front porch. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Mommy!" Theodore shouted, hugging his mother.

Eleanor squealed. "Miss Vinny!"

"Darlings! I can't believe my move here was a total success! Have Alvin or Simon been... depressed lately?"

"Well, Simon has," Theodore replied. "He hasn't read or does less and less of his homework because he doesn't see you."

"Oh, dear..."

Theodore gasped. "I forgot! They're going to be on in two minutes!"

Vinny was confused. "On where?"

"On TV, Mom! Alvin and Simon are still performing!"

"Well, it will sound... different than without you singing it, but let's see it."

Eleanor quickly turned on the TV, and the remianing five chipmunks were on stage setting up.

"My gosh, is that Ally?"

"Yeah," Eleanor replied. "You know her?"

"Why, yes I do. She's-"

"Shh!" Theodore interrupted. "They're on!"

On the screen, Ally, Brittany and Jeanette were in front, while Simon and Alvin were in back, Simon on guitar and Alvin on bass.

Ally inhaled a huge breath before she began:

_**Tommy used to work on the docks**_  
_**Union's been on strike**_  
_**He's down on his luck**_  
_**It's tough, so tough**_

Brittany joined in for the next part:

_**Gina works the diner all day**_  
_**Working for her man**_  
_**She brings home her pay for love**_  
_**Oh-oh, for love**_

Seeing that the girls were not going to make it to the next verse, Alvin took over:

_**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got**_  
_**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**_  
_**We've got each other and that's a lot**_  
_**For love, we'll give it a shot**_

All five of them joined in for the chorus:

_**Whoa, we're halfway there **_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**On a prayer**_

Jeanette grabbed hold of the mic and took control, singing the next part:

_**Tommy's got his six string in hock**_  
_**Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk**_  
_**So-oh-ooh-ohh tough (so tough)**_

Simon sang the next part:

_**Gina dreams of running away**_  
_**When she cries in the night**_  
_**Tommy whispers**_  
_**Baby, it's okay, someday**_

_**For now, we've got to hold on to what we've got**_  
_**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**_  
_**We've got each other and that's a lot**_  
_**For love, we'll give it a shot**_

All five of them joined in for the chorus again:

_**Whoa, we're halfway there **_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Livin' on a prayer  
Kick it, Simon!**_

Vinny watched as Simon nailed the guitar solo and could only imagine what was going through his head.

"I hope he's alright," Vinny said to herself as she watched him take control of the rest of the song:

_**We've got to hold on ready or not**_  
_**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**_

_**Whoa, we're halfway there **_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_  
_**Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear**_  
_**Oh-ooh-oh-ohh**_  
_**Livin' on a prayer**_

_**Livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer, livin' on a prayer**_

_**Alvin: Thank you! Good night!**_

"That was amazing," Vinny said, staring in awe, "even for just the five of them."

"We know," Eleanor replied. "Let's just hope it lasts."


End file.
